pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red Episode 1 - The Origins Of Red
The Origins Of Red is the first episode of The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red. It also shows Red,s childhood and how he got a Pikachu. Transcript A boy of 3 years old who wears a red cap is shown. The boy is watching tv in his house which shows a Pokemon League match - Gengar VS Nidorino. Red - When i get 10 years old, i am going to be a pokemon master. Go Nidorino ! Go Gengar ! Good luck to both of you. Mom - Red, time to sleep ! You can watch the match later ! ''' '''Red - Okay, Mom. The camera shows Red going to bed and sleeping. Red - ZZZZ ! ZZZZZ ! Go ! Pokemon, Gotta Catch Em All ! There is Red and there is Blue, And there is Yellow & Green too ! Prof. Oak & there is Char - lieeee ! Pikachu, Charmander and lots of more pokemon Are now his ! He is Red ! He is Red ! In a new adventure as a pokemon trainer ! The New Adventures Of Pokemon Trainer Red ! The name of the episode is shown. Red wake up the next day and he peeks out of the window. Red - Good Morning, Sun ! Good Morning, Bed ! Good Moring Me ! And Good Morning - Wait, Blue !? Blue - Red, come here ! Don,t you wanna play ? Red - Why of course ! Red slowly began to getting out of the house. Mom - Red, first do your breakfast, brush your teeth and then go out to play ! Red - Okay ! Later Red returns to his mother,s room. Red - Mom, i have done everything you want me to do. Can i go out right now ? Mom - Uh, yes. Red - Yeah ! Blue - What took you so time ? Red - For brushing and eating. Blue - Be early next time. Red - Yes. But where is Green & Yellow ? Blue - They are waiting for you. Green - Hey Red ! Yellow - How are you ? Red - I am fine. Blue - What will we play today ? Yellow - Lets play The Knight, The Pirate & The Princess. Green - I agree ! Blue - Okay. Yellow - I will be the princess. Red - I am Knight Red. Blue - That means i am the pirate. Green - No fair. What about me. Yellow - You can be pokemon trainer who trained Red. Green - That means i am the second hero but got a little role. Blue - Lets begin. Princess Yellow - Save me, knight ! Pirate Blue - No one can save you ! Knight Red - I am coming ! Trainer Green - First train to defeat the pirate. Knight - Charmander, Flame thrower. Trainer - Razor Leaf, Bulbasaur . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . you won. Knight - Pirate Blue, battle me. Ember ! Pirate - Squirtle, Water Gun ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . you had won !? Green - And then, the knight marries the princess and they lived happily ever after ! Mr. Filmy - What an awesome film makers are you four ! I have recorded everything from the buses and you all are the stars of next film made by Yellow & Green, The Princess, Knight & Pirate ! Yellow - You had messed the name. Mr. Filmy - Whatever ! This film will be released at Celadon Theater. Oh man ! Looks like a Pikachu is going to rown at the Pallet Ocean. If anyone could save it, he will be the hero of the film made by Yellow ! Red, you can do it. Red - Okay ! Pikachu, here i come ! Later when Red returns . . . . . Mr. Filmy - Awesome, Red ! You can keep that Pikachu as you are its savior ! Yellow - You are a hero, Red ! Red - Awesomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Yellow praised me ! She might like me .) Mr. Filmy - Good for you, Red ! Good for you ! Well by kids. Red - Pikachu, do you want to be my pokemon ? Pikachu - ( nodding ) Pika ! Chuuuuuuuuuuu ! Red - Cool ! Blue - Lets go home, Red ! You know hero, its lunch time !!!!! THE END Characters Main * Red * Blue * Yellow * Green Recurring * Mr. Filmy * Red,s Pikachu * Mom Trivia *This is the first episode of TNAOPTR. *This is one of the few episodes where Charlie did not appear. *This episode shows how Red got a crush on Yellow. *This episode shows the origins of Red.